


Howdy

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Aiden and Nigel are super into each other, Aiden is a tease, April Fool's Day fic, Charlie abuse, Crack, Crack Fic, Humor, Innuendo, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Suggestive language, XD, chocolatedogs - Freeform, crime lord Nigel, jokingly, silly situation, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: A first meeting between Nigel and Aiden where Nigel is just too cool and Aiden is all for it.A silly story inspired by a Tom and Jerry clip.





	Howdy

**Author's Note:**

> This small crack story was inspired by the Tom and Jerry hood voice over clip on Youtube. XD I always loved Tom and Jerry and that just made the scene a hundred times more hilarious. It made me think of Nigel being super cool and smooth and Aiden being super impressed by him. Thus, this story was born~ So, I give you this silly April Fool's Day crack that is dropping pretty late on the day. XD I hope it gives a good smile~
> 
> Here's a link to the clip for anyone who'd like a laugh: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MwHNGYvZYE

Aiden was sitting at the open area of the café, enjoying his ice cream sundae, when he first saw him.

 

_Nigel._

 

The scariest, baddest, _hottest_ and most infamous crime lord in all of Bucharest, Romania. Aiden bit his lip when those intense golden eyes locked on him. The man oozed danger in every sense of the word. And he was _just_ Aiden’s type.

 

He smiled, picking up a strawberry from his dessert and taking a small bite out of it. He puckered his lips and, keeping eye contact with Nigel, rubbed the berry over his lips, staining them red. He parted them, tongue poking out, unable to resist taking a taste of the deliciousness. His gaze focused on Nigel again only to see that his stare had somehow gotten even more intense. Aiden shot him a cheeky smile before blowing him a kiss.

 

He was delighted to see that he’d provoked Nigel into action. A small smile spread across his face, complete confidence in himself. Aiden liked that. He liked someone who knew what they wanted and had the balls to grab it. He swirled his spoon, toying with his ice cream, wishing he could be running his fingers through Nigel’s hair instead. The man sauntered across the way over towards him with all the lazy grace and power of a lion on the prowl. A shiver went up Aiden’s spine, every part of him knowing that everything everyone said about the man was all true.

 

Before he knew it, Nigel was _right there._ He leaned against the black iron fence, hooking a foot on the lowest rung as he tilted his head, shooting Aiden a satisfied smile, smug and dripping sex appeal. He was so close Aiden could reach out his hand and stroke a finger over his chest. Aiden raked his eyes up and down his glorious body, wanting to lick every inch like the sundae he’d been devouring. He licked his lips, showing his interest.

 

When they locked eyes again, Nigel didn’t say a word. He pulled out a paper and tossed some tobacco on it, flipping it with one hand while he put the tobacco away. Aiden’s breath caught, thinking Nigel was about to run his tongue along the paper to lick his self-made cigarette closed. If he had, Aiden was unsure if he would have been able to resist jumping in right then and there. Fortunately, Nigel seemed to be saving his tongue for better uses.

 

Instead, he grabbed a man Aiden hadn’t noticed existed until that moment. Because with Nigel in his sight who else could possibly matter??? The guy had a . . . greasy sort of squirrely look about him. He was cowering and shaking. Aiden didn’t know the details and, honestly, didn’t need to. Seemed pretty obvious Nigel didn’t like him. He had the guy by the back of his neck and shoved him towards his cigarette, hand clenching, instructing him to open his mouth and lick the cigarette closed for him. The guy obeyed without any objection, too scared to protest, and Aiden stuttered a gasp, in awe of how easily he took command. The way Nigel could handle a man and have his way. It put thoughts in Aiden’s head. Like what Nigel could make him do without saying a word. How those hands might convince him to open his mouth and lick all sorts of things . . .

 

Nigel shoved the guy away and he might as well have not existed once again. Aiden only had eyes for Nigel. His bad, bad man who owned the city. Who could have anything he wanted. Not that Aiden minded denying him just to see what might happen~ He eyed the gun hanging on Nigel’s hip. Though, the man was certainly packing in more ways than one!

 

His mouth wrapped around his cigarette, taking a powerful pull off of it that made the tip glow orange in the fading daylight. Aiden’s lips stuttered, aching to pluck the cigarette out of Nigel’s fingers and throw it away so he could open up Nigel’s mouth for better things to do. Smoke drifted lazily from Nigel’s mouth, floating gently between them. Aiden didn’t dare say a word as Nigel looked him over, taking another drag off his cigarette. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. What was Nigel going to say? Where was this going?

 

Nigel flicked his cigarette away, shooting Aiden a look full of dirty promises and sinful delight.

 

Then he spoke, his voice a purr of pure sex. “Hello, Gorgeous.”

 

Aiden smiled.

 

Yeah, he and Nigel were going to get along just fine.  

**Author's Note:**

> Even with adding this note in afterwards, this is the shortest story I have ever written. XD Probably will always be my shortest!


End file.
